


Black Silk Dress

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASOIAF Rare Pair Week, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Modern Westeros, Wedding Day, Wedding Day Jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He knew that people would sometimes complain about his face. He had long perfected the perfect blank expression and people would call him something, too stern, too serious, not enough smiles, not friendly enough and he was well used to it and only a handful of people would see what hid beneath the mask.But today, he was grateful that he could keep his feelings and emotions under wrap. Why? Well, today was his wedding day. Today, he and Rhaella Targaryen would say I do and start what hopefully would be the rest of their lives together.But he was a complete and utter nervous wreck.





	Black Silk Dress

**Author's Note:**

> For the ASOIAF RARE PAIR WEEK: Day 4 Silk.

He knew that people would sometimes complain about his face. He had long perfected the perfect blank expression and people would call him something, too stern, too serious, not enough smiles, not friendly enough and he was well used to it and only a handful of people would see what hid beneath the mask.

But today, he was grateful that he could keep his feelings and emotions under wrap. Why? Well, today was his wedding day. Today, he and Rhaella Targaryen would say I do and start what hopefully would be the rest of their lives together.

But he was a complete and utter nervous wreck.

His hands were clammy, his stomach felt in knots, he was sweating, felt like his bow tie was choking him and downright terrified. Terrified that Rhaella would change her mind, that she would wake up today and wonder why did she even bothered dating and leave. Terrified that she would only walk down the aisle to say that she was sorry and walk out. Terrified of losing the woman he loved before he could officially call her his.

Bless Wyman for trying to help him relax, but it wasn't working.

"Would you calm down, stupid wolf! She won't run off, she loves you - the gods know why, but she does. She'll be there, in a beautiful gown, you'll probably cry when you see her and the next thing you'll know, you'll be kissing your bride."

"Easy for you to say! She is perfect... and what am I? Just an idiot that loves her."

Wyman patted him on the shoulder, "Yes and she knows that. And she loves you back. Rhaella is a lovely and kind woman, she would not have said yes if she didn't mean it. Now," Wyman removed his hand from his shoulder and made his way towards a small table and came back holding a small glass of some kind of alcohol, "drink it, it'll calm you down you fool."

He swallowed the alcohol in one gulp and savored the burn of it, momentarily accepting the distraction.

He managed to calm down enough for a small while until there was a knock in the door. All his feelings of inadequacy came right back. Wyman opened the door, it was one of the planners.

"Mr. Stark? It's time. All is well and it's time for you to go to the Sept."

"Ah, yes thank you, we'll be down there in a second," it was Wyman who answered. "Come now you idiot wolf, let's get you married."

He gave a stiff nod and followed Wyman down. They got into the car and what it felt like the blink of an eye, they were at the front of Baelor's Sept. There were a few paparazzi's there, it was to be expected really, two old noble families joining for the first in marriage had aroused the curiosity of the public.

He took a deep breath and then another, and then steeled himself, looked at Wyman and for the first time in that day, he smiled. "Let us go in then old friend."

"That's the spirit!"

They got out of the car and the flashes of camera truly went off. He managed to give them a smile while he was going up the stairs of the Sept. Once inside, he saw people turning to look at him, so he kept his smile and occasionally nodded at people, once he arrived at where he was supposed to wait, he saw his parents sitting in the front pew, his mother gave him a radiant and happy smile which he couldn't help but to return, his father looked proud.

On the other side, most members of the Targaryen family were sitting down, Lady Betha catches his eye and gave him a soft smile. Rhaella's uncle Duncan gave him a big grin and thumbs up.

 _Well,_ he thought, _that is slightly comforting._

He turned to look back at the altar, most of it was strange to him, a believer in the old gods. But Rhaella had her gods and he wanted to make her happy, besides, the old gods wouldn't mind, they weren't the jealous type.

Minutes passed and the next thing he knew, he heard a sudden roar outside. Heard Rhaella's name being shouted and all the nerves came back. Then he heard people shuffling out of their seats and then music began to play.

_Breath in, breath out._

He only turned when Wyman told him too and that is when the world disappeared. Down the aisle, came Rhaella, dressed in a simple black dress with red embroidery at the neck, waist and sleeves. Her dress draped beautifully on her and she looked downright radiant.

All his fear went out. She was positively beaming at the arm of her father. And he knew he was one lucky bastard.

He smiled at her when she reached his side and he whispered, "You look radiant."

"Only for you," she whispered back.

She then turned to give a kiss to her father's cheek and hold onto his arm, it was then when Jaehaerys spoke softly, "Treat her well."

"I always will."

"Good. See that you do."

The ceremony passed him by, he was only half aware of what was happening. The majority of his attention was on his bride. He spoke his vows and so did she, they exchanged rings and then they kissed. He could have sworn he was in the heavens, even if it was just a soft and tender kiss.

They walked out arm in arm, both grinning while people clapped and threw rose petals at them. Outside they kissed once more for the cameras and then got into their waiting car. Once inside, Rhaella cuddled to him.

"I am so happy. We're married Rickard, forever starts now."

"I am too. And yes, our story is just beginning."

They went to a garden to get some pictures taken and give time for the people to make it into the Red Keep's banquet hall. Once the pictures were done, they made their way to the hall and were received with a loud cheer.

They waved at their guests and took their place in the high table, flanked by their parents. Dinner is served and soft music fills the air, Rhaella would playfully offer bites of her plate only to remove the fork just before he bit. It was good to see her in such a good mood and he also feel like a love struck fool that he didn't have the soul to complain.

It is after the food has been consumed that speeches are made, he laughs out loud at Wyman's tales of his early love struck behavior after meeting Rhaella, remembering full well how much of a fool he was around her.

He hears Loreza Martell in astonishment at hearing tales of how Rhaella would often try to make them meet and fail. So he turns to his now wife and whispers, "But I was such a fool!"

"So was I. But I liked you."

It is only when the first notes of the song they requested for their first dance that he rises from the table and offers his hand to his wife.

"If you would honor me, darling wife."

She takes it and stands, "Lead on husband."

The hall is quite save for the music, they reach the center of the hall and takes her in his arms to dance. The feel of the silky fabric beneath his fingers is one he is sure he'll never tire of. They start to dance, looking into each other's eyes and the world disappears again.

It's just two people in the hall. And their forever starts now.

 


End file.
